Switched
by ItsXaviii
Summary: The King of the Upper Court, Kageyama Tobio, loves Hinata Shouyo. The said male, The Strongest Decoy, Hinata Shouyo, feels the same yet they don't know of each other's feelings. Now, what would happen if one day, where Kageyama finally decided to confess to the shorter one, that they end up switching bodies? KageHina. My First Fanfic. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Hey! ItsXaviii here, it's my first fanfic ever! OMG I'm getting cold sweat. Anyway, please be kind and leave me reviews/comments. It will all be appreciated! Thank you and have fun reading!

Oh, and I dedicate this Haikyuu! Fanfiction to Geelyn. Hey Geelyn, if you're reading this, I hope you step on a lego, you evil woman, forcing me to write something a fanfic of KageHina (not that I'm complaining) and expecting me to make it a masterpiece. Arrgh now I'm rambling. On to the Summary and Story, shall we?

Summary: The King of the Upper Court, Kageyama Tobio, loves Hinata Shouyo, ever since he's laid his eyes on this little ball of sunshine. The said male, The Strongest Decoy, Hinata Shouyo, feels the same but they don't know of each other's feelings. Now, what would happen if one day, where Kageyama finally decided to confess to the shorter one, that they end up switching bodies? Confusion and Love ensues. This is my first Fanfiction and KageHina fanfic. Enjoy~!

Chapter 1: I switched bodies with the one I like!

 _(After Practice, Kageyama POV)_

"Ne, Kageyama-kun, I need to talk to you. Come here for a bit." Said Sugawara, as he beckoned me to come to him. "I have noticed something, is there something bothering you? I can see it during today's practice match, you were off of your usual game. Your miss your sets, your serves go out, and you keep on staring at Hinata-kun. Is there something going on between you two?"

'Ah, damn it. He noticed. Was I caught at staring at his butt? Am I really that obvious?' I told myself as I answered him, "Oh no, it's nothing, Suga-senpai, I was just tired from focusing on my class and homework and I was barely able to sleep. Maybe that is why I'm spacing out a lot." I said, as I avoided his eyes. 'Seriously? Me, focusing on studies? Pfft No one's gonna buy that excuse' I scolded myself in my thoughts as I mentally facepalmed. "Kageyama is focused in his studies?" Sugawara-senpai said as he laughed, "Well, that's a first. I'm glad that you finally got your priorities straight, Kageyama-kun. But please, focus and be back to your usual plays, okay? I gotta go, don't forget to lock up the gym with Hinata, okay?" He smiled as he quickly ran to catch up to his classmates.

'Ah, that's right. Hinata and I always stay late to practice more on our plays. Who knows, maybe I can get myself to confess and tell him what I really feel about him, and if I get lucky, I'll get the same answer as well' I smiled to myself as I turned to Hinata, who was trying to practice serving. "Oy, Hinata! Let's practice it again!" I shouted as I walked towards the middle of the net

"Osu!" shouted Hinata, as he ran towards me, "Is it the usual, Kageyama-san?" He smiled as he was standing a tad closer to me, smiling the usual smile that brightens up my day. Seriously, was there a day where I can never not hate his smile?

"Yes, the usual. What are you doing there standing? Come here and get ready to throw and spike the ball, idiot." I said as I was positioning myself to set the ball, Hinata grabbing a ball and preparing to throw.

"Here goes nothing!" shouted Hinata as he tossed the ball upward towards me. It then dawned on me that I was staring at him and not at the ball, panicking, I set the ball for a Middle Quick spike, quickly realizing that I had set it in a very dangerous position for me and Hinata. 'Shit Fucking Shit!' as I cursed to myself while seeing Hinata eyeing the ball, swinging his arms and jumped, preparing to spike it without watching his surroundings. "Hinata! Watch out!" I shouted, bracing myself for the impact. "Wha-?!" screamed Hinata as our heads collided, making me see white for a while.

'Damn that motherfucking idiot, I swear to God, if he gets hurt, I am so going to punch his face in, he'll see his own asshole!' I cursed to myself as I was still seeing white. Opening my eyes, I immediately screamed, "Oy Hinata! Are yo-". I stopped, listened that my voice was different and watched as I was looking down at myself. ' That- That's me! I'm me! What is going on?!' I internally panicked as I looked down and saw my "body". 'These hands aren't mine! Why have I gotten shorter!? Wha-'

"Bakageyama!" My inner dialogue was cut by the sound of my own voice cutting through the silent gym air. "If you haven't set it there, we couldn't ha-" He stopped as the "Me" was slowly realizing what I was thinking recently.

"What the hell! What is going on! That's me! I'm me! My voice!" the "Me" was going on and on without stopping, as I realized that only one person panicked like that. "Hinata?" I said as I looking down on myself, "Kageyama-san?"

My eyes widened, and then it dawned on me, I switched bodies with the one I like! 'Now how am I going to confess to him now? I planned this for weeks and it just goes out, flying like a crow, outside the window because of some supernatural phenomenon of switching bodies?!' I mentally screamed as I stood up and stared at Hinata in my own body. "God damn it, Hinata! We switched bodies!" I shouted, and watched as he stood up as well.

"I can see that, Bakageyama! If you were focusing on setting, we couldn't have switched bodies! Now what do we do!?" Hinata, in my body, shouted back. "I've got an idea! Let's hit our heads together, maybe we'll go back to our bodies!" His eyes shown, thinking that it was a brilliant idea. Honestly, I think so too, but it bothers me because I'm seeing my own body from another (and shorter) perspective. 'This must be how Hinata sees in me' I noted as I was staring at him, not noticing "my" head bashing into my own.

"Fucking idiot! Why the fuck did you do that, you little piece of shit!" I hissed as I was holding my forehead, probably bleeding at the force of the impact. "I told you we'd do it! But you were spacing out!" answered Hinata as he was holding his own (Well, mine) forehead.

After a moment of silent hissing and glaring, I opted to finally break the silence. "Now what? Are we supposed to go home like this?

End Note: There goes my first ever chapter in my first ever FanFiction! Please leave me reviews/comments/suggestions. This will really help an enthused writer. Thank you and God Bless!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, thank you for reviewing and actually faving this fanfic! I'm quite surprised with the positive feedback I'm I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to publish for a MONTH. The reason is this: I had Pneumonia, and I had to be hospitalized for two weeks plus 1 week rest. (Blame this weak piece of shit body I have) You might think that, "Oh, he has more time to create this fanfic." Well, guess what? You're dead right. I HAD the time, but I couldn't because Schoolwork. (Srsly, fvck school, nvm it might spawn babies) So, as promised, here is Chapter 2. Please Enjoy! J

Previously on Chapter 1:

 _"_ _Fucking idiot! Why the fuck did you do that, you little piece of shit!" I hissed as I was holding my forehead, probably bleeding at the force of the impact. "I told you we'd do it! But you were spacing out!" answered Hinata as he was holding his own (Well, mine) forehead._

 _After a moment of silent hissing and glaring, I opted to finally break the silence. "Now what? Are we supposed to go home like this?_

Chapter 2: Grade A Acting at Kage's Crib

*Walking back home together, General POV*

The night was cold, and the moon and stars were bright as it shone on the quiet streets lit with the streetlights. The only thing that could be heard was a pair of footsteps and a bicycle's wheel, moving at a slow pace.

Kageyama, in Hinata's body, wanted to break the silence. No, he _needed_ to break the silence. In his mind, he thought that they should talk about how they are going to deal with the sudden change in the lives, like what direction was Hinata's house or how _should_ Kageyama act around his family and et cetera. Also, he thought for a while and asked himself, do they need to hide this from everyone?

As Kageyama's mind was reeling with thoughts, Hinata finally broke the silence. "Kageyama, should I show you the way to my home? It will probably take you about an hour walking to my home.." said Hinata, while scratching the back of his current head. This probably startled Kageyama, because he flinched at the sudden conversation Hinata was making but quickly straightened up and replied, "Sure, also, we should really talk about what and how we act around our homes."

After talking about the dos and don'ts of their lives, they hurriedly walked to their respective homes, Hinata making sure that Kageyama arrives at his home with the directions he gave.

*Kageyama's Home, Hinata's POV*

The first thought that came into my mind when I saw Kageyama's house was 'Whoah, this guy lives in this kind of house?!' The house was huge, to say the least. The backyard, decorated with flowers, trees and some more green stuff, was bigger than his own home, and that was just a part of it. The two-floor house was painted black, white and red, and saying it looked great was an understatement. Before I could gape further on Kageyama's house from outside, the front door opened and I almost screamed, forgetting that I AM "Kageyama" now.

"Oh, Tobio-kun! What are you doing there? Come in already, it's time for dinner!" said Kageyama's mom as she beckoned me to come in. As I was walking, I was practically in cold sweat, telling myself in some sort of chant, saying 'Grade A Acting, Grade A Acting, Grade A Acting!' That was what Kageyama and I sort of told ourselves to keep arousing suspicion. We then promised to keep this a secret from everyone, no exceptions.

Remembering what Kageyama said to me on how he acted towards his family, I started giving an almost uncaring look with my chin up, not giving the slightest hint of care in the world.

*Flashback, 30 minutes ago*

 _"Remember, I don't really care about what my mom and dad does in my home. So try to give some sort of aloof air when being around them."_

*Flashback ends*

"Oh, hey Mom," I said while turning to look at her, "is Dad home?" "No, he said that he'll be late from work because of some meeting he needs to attend, come in, let's eat." said Kageyama's mom. I immediately followed her, because one, I don't know where the dining room is, and two, it got super uneasy talking to someone else's mom while acting like that certain someone. 'Hmm, I wonder how Kageyama is doing.. I guess I'll just have to call him later.' I said while being greeted at the sight of the dining room. 'Whoah' I immediately said, trying to absorb the image of the dining room Kageyama has. It looked like something out of a 5-star restaurant or something, either way, it looked amazing.

Dinner was a quiet one. We both just sat there and ate whatever was on the table, again silence taking over the whole house. The silence between us was a bit too awkward, for me that is. I don't really know what Kageyama does when they're eating together since he didn't include it in what he usually acts, do they talk about school? About volleyball? Or maybe, Kageyama's _love life_? I cringed at the thought, I really liked him and the thought of him having a crush on some pretty or cute girl like Kiyoko-chan really did bother me a lot. He can get any girl that he wants; he's handsome, cool, into sports, wealthy and not to mention, _Hot_. In desperate prayers, I really hoped that there is a silver lining to this, that one day, he'll treat me as more than a teammate and friend, as a _Lover_.

My train of thoughts ended when all too sudden, Kageyama's mother looked at me straight in the eyes and said something that I couldn't forget. "Tobio-kun, it's strange that you're not talking about that Hinata kid that you always talk about a lot. Did something happen between the two of you?" I choked on my food as I gagged to find some air to breathe, 'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST HEAR?!' I shouted in my head as I continued to gag.

Finally free from the clutches of near-death experience by choking on food, I panicked, and thought feverishly, 'What should I do?! Should I say yes? Well yes, technically, something DID happen between us, with the switching bodies and all. But no! What should I say? Should I shrug it off like what he told me? How does he normally react to this kind of question? Gah! Damn you Kageyama, for excluding this kind of detail!

Then, Kageyama's mom giggled. Maybe she saw the panic in my eyes or how I reacted to her question and just sort of found it remotely funny. "It's okay, Tobio-kun, I know how you really feel about him. And as your mother, it is my job to support you all the way." She said this, smiling at me. It seems nice though, to have your parent support you in whatever decision her child would make as long as it wasn't harmful like drugs. It made me slightly jealous. You see, I'm still not 'out of the closet' yet to my Mom and family because I'm scared of what they might think.

Returning back to my current situation, I smiled back, "Thanks, mom. I'll be up in my room." I said while trying to sound more like Kageyama. After this, I went up to, what I think was, his room, I immediately jumped to his bed and laid down. Taking in the surroundings, it just looks like the typical sporty high school boy room, blue and white walls, a desk, a dresser and some of the occasional shelves with trophies of his athlecism. Typical, save for the too numerous Volleyball posters and merchandise lying about the walls, but other than that, I can't see anything remarkable.

The only thing remarkable, though, was the scent. It smelled, no, it _reeks_ of Kageyama, not that I'm complaining and all, but with this, I knew, this was going to be one long night.

I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW THAT IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S MADE UP JUST FOR THE SAKE OF PUBLISHING THE NEW CHAPTER. I'm really sorry, please forgive me, for I am still new to this. I swear, I WILL improve as much as I can. I swear, I will be more active and I will make this an enjoyable read. J

rasclieboobear : I'm not really sure what "beta" is :o

Naruto7771 : I'll try to make this 3rd person, though that is what I really planned for this fanfic in the next chapters onwards J


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for falling off the edge of the Earth. I made 3-4 chapters while I was gone, BUT my computer got corrupted and had to be reformatted, so gone are the chapters I had ready :( Anyway, I received feedback that I should try to make this 3rd person because the theme is about "Switching Bodies", and I agree. I'm trying as fast as I can to actually recall what I have written/planned in this chapter and the chapters onwards, so please excuse the quality.

Note: I do not own Haikyuu, obviously.

Previously on Switched: Chapter 2

 _The only thing remarkable, though, was the scent. It smelled, no, it reeks of Kageyama, not that I'm complaining and all, but with this, I knew, this was going to be one long night._

Chapter 3: _Setting_ up the stage for a disaster *pun intended*

*Tuesday Morning, General POV*

Hinata is not a morning person. Every day, he wakes up feeling more tired than when he went to sleep, his eyes are heavy, his body is stiff and what's more, it feels like he's not in his own body anymore. Literally. Plus, there is this eerie or rather, awkward feeling to waking up in somebody else's bed, much more when you wanted to wake up with that certain someone beside you.

Hinata, groaning in annoyance, sat up from his position. "Argh, what am I supposed to do now? How am I going to spill this to the team? They'd surely think it's just an excuse in doing badly, and if they're going to believe it, they'd surely flip.."

Standing up from the bed, he then walked around, absorbing yet again the room and its interior designing. "Hmm, Kageyama's really into volleyball, well duh, he's a real volleyball head whose talents include Volleyball and insulting anyone who is sub-par compared to his impeccable skills.." Hinata stopped at this thought, "but still he is the one I love the most.."

Hinata almost slapped himself after hearing what his mind just said. Internally screaming, "WHAT THE HECK I AM NOT SOME KIND OF CUTESY HIGHSCHOOL GIRL WHO GETS EXCITED THINKING ABOUT A HOTTIE IN THEIR CLASS!" while fighting the strong urge to punch himself in the gut.

"Ugh, whatever, I need to start getting to school.."

*A little while later, on his way to school*

Hinata was walking along the path that Kageyama told him about when he remembered forgetting something about what he should have told Kageyama about yesterday. "Holy crap! I forgot to tell him what path he should choose!"

Right on cue, his cellphone started ringing an erratic tone. Picking up the vibrating phone, he looked at the screen momentarily and saw the name of the guy that he was referring to: KAGEYAMA TOBIO.

Hesitantly answering the call, he muttered "Hey Kage-" He was interrupted by the booming voice of Kageyama like the usual scolding he does every time. "Oy, birdbrain! You forgot to tell me which path to take, you dumbass! And how do you fucking ride in this bicycle downhill without ever dying of an apparent heart attack?! God, why must this have to happen to me?!"

'You're dead right,' said Hinata in his head, 'I ask myself that every now and then.' Seething, he replied with a sarcastic tone, "Oh yeah! Haha oh my god, I am SO sorry about that, Bakageyama, but you also forgot to ask, you moron! I am not your mother that you assume that I already know what you're trying to know!"

Silence fell between them as the seconds tick by. "Psh, fine whatever. Just don't be late for morning practice." And with that, Kageyama ended the call.

*1 hour later, during Morning practice, Sugawara's POV*

'There's something totally wrong about Hinata and Kageyama today..", said Sugawara in his own head, worried about the atmosphere between his teammates. "Psst, Daichi..", whispered Suga as he tried to get the attention of the team's captain. "There's something between Hinata and Kageyama, can you ask them if they're fine? Also, promise me you won't use your intimidation?"

"I don't know, I don't sense it. Are you really sure?" asked Daichi as he was watching the duo trying their best to act like their counterparts. "Let's just see how they play and then we will do what must be done.."

Walking up to the center of the court, Daichi clapped and asked everyone to gather. "Alright, since we're done warming up, let's have our practice match."

'Oh shit' cursed Kageyama as he remembered that they switched bodies, knowing what could happen, he had to plan with Hinata on what they should do. As he poked Hinata's back to catch his attention, he noticed that Hinata was obviously nervous. "Hey, Hinata, what are we going to do?" whispered Kageyama to the sweating Hinata. "Um, I don't know.. Let's just act normal, ahahaha.." said Hinata with a very obvious nervous laughter. Thinking that it could be easy playing as Hinata, Kageyama just went with it.

*Moments later*

'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS BODY, HIS BODY IS SO LIGHT IT FEELS LIKE I'M FLYING!' Kageyama internally shouted. At the same time, Hinata was also complaining. 'Doesn't Kageyama run at all? He is so not the fastest runner, and god I feel so large it's like I'm walking on stilts how does he keep his balance during games!?'

As the game went on, so did the troubles they had with each other's bodies and playing style. When Daichi received the ball and it went to Hinata, 'HOLY SHIT HOW DO YOU SET? WAIT HOW DOES HE SET? THE ULTRA FAST UWAAHHH SET OF HIS?! HOW WHA-?' Being too preoccupied, Hinata didn't notice that the ball was going straight for his face, and having been lost in his own thoughts, it smacked him in the face. Kageyama, noticing that the ball was still playable, ran for the ball but tripped because of how light Hinata's body is.

"Pfft.. hahahahahaha!" Laughed Tanaka and Nishinoya after seeing the duo flop and fail about. "Idiots", sneered Tsukishima, with Yamaguchi snickered beside him.

With this, Daichi facepalmed. "See? What did I tell you? Something is definitely wrong with them, and I was right the whole time!" said Sugawara. "Okay, fine, I'll talk to them.." said Daichi as he was massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, everyone, huddle up for a while…" said Daichi. "Hinata, Kageyama, come here and kneel." With much fear, the duo knelt before him, prepared for a scolding. "First of all, what is going on with you two? And we will not accept "I'm sick" as an excuse"

Meanwhile, the two are sweating nervously but never saying a word. Silence befell upon the team until Hinata, clearing his throat, stood up and looked at Kageyama before finally speaking up. "This might not be possible but.."

Before Hinata was able to finish, Kageyama interjected, "We switched bodies. Hinata and me. "

Silence, again fell upon them, until they, including coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, screamed "WHAT?!"

 _**** TO BE CONTINUED… ****_

Okay, that is it for this rushed chapter. Now for the apologies:

1\. I'm sorry for not uploading/publishing at all. Schoolwork got the best of me, but it's worth it (I guess?) because I made it to the honors list for this Semester. (Oh, FYI, I'm a 2nd Year Bachelor of Science in Chemical Engineering student, and it's known to be the hardest Engineering course.)

2\. So sorry for the poor quality, I swear that I will try to make it better. This is such a letdown for those who waited for me to update, only for them to realize that I fucked up a lot, had to reformat the computer, losing all my files, and then publish a badly done chapter. Ugghh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.. :(

3\. Lastly, sorry but I WILL make up for what I have lost by making rushed chapters, I'll do my best.

Please give me feedback about typo's, grammar errors, etc. Also, opinions about the story so far? Anything is acceptable, even your fujoshi/fudanshi rants about no M/Lemon action yet. It will happen tho, don't worry. ;)


End file.
